millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlankyXP/We now have a dog and Alistair is still the dumbest one in the party.
TL;DR Version: My brother may purchase an expansion pack for The Sims 3. Dunno why, but my brother started randomly playing The Sims 3 a little less than a week ago. He made himself a red-headed studmuffin (who oddly resembles Chaz McFreely from MySims), and married an "edited" version of Dominick's genderbent Sim, who he named "Wendy Lennards". (Basically, he enlarged her "assets", changed her hair color to brown, and put her in promiscuous clothes. UGH, BOIZ!!) Apparently, he just spotted her in my Sim Bin and thought she was hot, so he used her. :V Point being, since he's gotten into the game, he said he's interested in purchasing an expansion pack with his own money. He doesn't always go on his promises, so I'm not holding my breath. But if he does, I might end up getting Ambitions and/or Seasons (when it comes out). I dunno. Just thought you'd all like to know. But anyway, this was not my main reason for creating this blog. Teh Millard High OC Town As some of you may or may not know, I'm currently playing a file where I deleted all of the premade townies (save for Christopher Steel, 'cause he kool) and replaced them with Millard High OCs. I have almost everybody I could find that was uploaded on the Exchange, I think, except for Drew and Jess and perhaps some others because their massive amount of expansion pack/custom content gave me the willy nillies. I also have the families of some of the OCs in the town (namely Juliawoman's, and the families of my own OCs, of course), but for the the fact that I'm sure most of you don't care about them family Sims, I am only going to list here the students. Peeps in the same bullet live in the same household. *Ahtakakoop, Shikoba *Ali, Farah/Khan, Muhammed (she and Muhammed are siblings, because I couldn't make 'em cousins) *Altair, Dominick *Armati, Castor *Boone, Daisy/Boone, Leslie *Cruz, Sean *Cull, Ame/Marshall, Amanda Jane/Dumitru, Fern *Elius, Naomi ('tis Blanky) *Hammond, Shea/Hammond, Siobhan *Lankton, Demetri/Lantern, Zoey *Lee, Chantel/Park, Jessie/Wilson, Darren *Lopez, Mercedes/Cummings, Natasha *McRye, Jacob/Rox, Kristine (same deal here as with Farah and Muhammed) *Parker, Samson *Russo, Aeolos/Russo, Sandy *Smithe, Emette/Smithe, Sherry *Stalwart, Sven *Winter, Nathan/Yoshida, Dylan (they live in a loft building) *Wong, Mia If you haven't uploaded Sims of your OCs yet, I would very much appreciate if you did. Preferably, they should be in the Young Adult stage 'cause most of the MH students in the town are Young Adults. Also, if they have any expansion pack content, I'd appreciate if you could replace them with base game stuff, or custom content. Also, for those of you who have a Sim already in the town, please tell me what career you would like them to have. I let Story Progression decide that for me previously, but that apparently wasn't the best idea. For instance, Siobhan became a criminal overlord, while at the same, Shea's a police lieutenant. Meanwhile, their mom is a "rabid sports fan", and their dad is a music talent scout. Once I've got everything in my precious little town in order, I might actually upload it, if any of you are interested. Category:Blog posts